


Giddy Up

by draculard



Category: Seinfeld
Genre: Ficlet, George is a hand model but it's not important to the plot, I just want you to know it's there, M/M, Secret love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Cosmo and George may not see each other much during the day, but they sure see plenty of each other at night.





	Giddy Up

The taste of midnight is George’s flawless fingers raking through Cosmo’s hair, pulling each greased-up curl straight and letting it fall back against Cosmo’s scalp. It’s the drag of Cosmo’s lips over George’s chest, the tasteless little squeal George makes when he feels Cosmo’s fingers prodding at his entrance. The salt on their skin, the cigar smoke embedded in Cosmo's clothes. 

George is beautiful in the moonlight. He stands naked before Cosmo’s bedroom window, exposed for all the world, and it takes Cosmo’s breath away. Panes of light caress his chest, his tights, every sumptuous inch of flesh on full display. His lips are red and swollen from Cosmo's kisses, his short, thick cock bobbing erect against his stomach. No matter how many times he sees this, it always makes Cosmo's heart ache, always drives him wild.

He could stay with George forever. He knows he could. He wants to.

But the night is short, and when morning comes, they’ll be back to their old charade. So Cosmo grasps at George and pulls him back to bed and they hold each other close, until their flesh becomes one, until their gasping breaths and pounding heartbeats are synced.

And when it’s all over and they’re lying there breathless, George turns his head to gaze into Cosmo’s eyes, and he smiles.

“Wanna go again?” he asks.

“Giddy-up,” says Cosmo. 


End file.
